Frosty The Snowman
by Serinidia
Summary: Castiel keeps Sam and Dean warm while they wait for help to arrive after getting their butts kicked by none other than Frosty the Snowman. !Hurt Boys and some humor; Takes place sometime in Season 5.


**Author's Note****: I've been getting a ton of random ideas lately whilst trying to write the next chapter to Join Me and a follow up for Fight It Cas, and I just couldn't resist this one. I dreamed this last night actually and well, it wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy! Oh, and I decided that while you guys wait for the next installments for those two stories, I'll upload one-shots for you to read ^.^ Fair? I hope so!  
**

******Content****: Two whumped Winchesters with a side dish of whumped angel served by none other then Frosty the Snowman.**

******Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Supernatural. **

* * *

A trembling form pulled itself up out of the icy waters that raged below him, his breathing ragged and harsh from exhaustion and pain. It hurt to breathe, the man reflected distantly as his green eyes blinked lazily up at the night sky. He'd been with a companion, he was sure of it, and yet there was nobody there with him. Alarm shifted its way into his thoughts and he sat up with a groan. His voice, when he called out, was a rough whisper at its loudest pitch. The man swallowed thickly and tried again but it remained a ragged, raw sound instead of its usual rough and deep baritone. A sigh made its way up through his lungs and passed his parched lips as he shivered. The snow around him wasn't helping him warm up and he stumbled to his feet. He needed to find his brother, Sammy needed him.

Dean Winchester was panting harshly by the time he'd reached a tree a few hundred yards south of where he had been washed ashore. They had been hunting something but Dean couldn't remember what it had been so he decided that it would be best if he just focused on the hunt. Nodding softly to himself he stopped in his tracks when he spied a rather large body lying limply on the shore a little ways in front of him.

It didn't take the hunter long to make it over to his over-grown brother and he bit his lip when he felt how cold his Sammy was. "Sam?" The word was gruff, the voice strained and a bit hoarse. When his brother didn't respond Dean carefully checked him over for any injuries.

A few cracked ribs and a sprained ankle were the tally for his little brother and Dean sighed with relief, thankful that the damage hadn't been any worse. He knew that it easily could have been, that both of them could be dead. Dean grimaced at the thought, not wanting to picture their bloated bodies rotting in the sun and becoming crow food.

He racked his brain, trying to remember what it was that they had been after and how they'd fallen into the water to begin with. The hunter vaguely remembered large black wings suddenly splayed in a mix of alarm and a wrathful rage. The young man squinted slightly as he started to pick up on the trail of memories. One of the wings had knocked them backwards, sending them over the edge of the embankment and into the water below them. There had been a tan trench coat on the being's shoulders. _Cas_; Cas had knocked them into the frigid waters, but why? Dean knew that the angel wouldn't have done so without a good reason. He felt Sam stir next to him and he looked down, jolted out of his thoughts. "Sam?"

"Hmm?" The response was soft, pained yet alert.

_No concussion, good_. Dean huffed in thanks yet again, to tired to deal with a concussed Sam.

"Dude….did your angel seriously just shove us into the water?" Sam's voice was distant as he went through and sorted his memories.

"I think so." Dean shivered back as he started to take off his sodden coat. It was doing nothing but helping the nature around them turn him into an ice cube. He eased Sam's off as well before carefully collecting his little brother and pulling him closer. There was a pained whimper and he mumbled an apology into the shaggy brown hair. The shared body heat helped some but it wasn't enough and Dean knew that they'd die if they didn't get some kind of help soon.

"Cas?" Dean called for the angel, knowing that he was their best chance of survival.

"Dean?" The familiar gravelly voice greeted him from further down the shore line and Dean craned his neck slightly in order to try and spot the angel. He hissed in surprise when he saw the gigantic black wings fully extended. They were even bigger now then when he'd first met the angel and he couldn't help but wonder if that had been part of the upgrade the celestial being had received. It took him a moment to realize that the left wing was being held at an odd angle, feather slicked down with something thicker then water. The wings flapped downwards once as the angel spotted him and then the welcome figure was standing behind him.

The angel's clothing was soaked, his hair clinging to his forehead as his breaths crystallized in the freezing Alaskan air. A slight rasping sound was heard whenever the angel breathed and Dean narrowed his eyes in a mix of surprise and concern. The wings were still visible, glistening dully in the feeble moonlight as colors danced across the sky. The celestial being seemed to be distracted by them, his stunning blue eyes watching as the hues weaved across a starry sky. Dean trembled and then exhaled somewhat loudly. "Cas? You in there man?"

The somber eyes turned down to focus on him and Dean paled slightly at the other things that danced across the expressive orbs. "You're hurt." The hunter had meant for it come out as a question but it passed his lips as a statement instead. Green eyes peered up at the wing that extended over him stiffly and he sucked in a sympathetic breath when he saw the deep gashes that ran across it. "Ouch."

"And you are hurt and cold." Castiel summed up after he'd finished looking the two Winchester's over with his eyes.

Dean wasn't exactly sure how it happened but he suddenly found himself stripped down to his boxers as Castiel's good wing flapped downward in a powerful motion causing the snow to clear out of the area. "I can not fly you anywhere." He commented informatively to the Winchester Duo next to him.

"Oh." Was the only thing that went through Dean's mind as he shivered. "Dude, why'd you strip us?"

"Wet clothing will not help you with your body heat." The statement was made in a tone of voice that suggested that the celestial being thought the answer was obvious.

"Yeah well at least we had our dignity." There was a grunt of agreement from Sam and Dean smirked.

The angel said nothing in reply before having Dean move over to his other side. The hunter obliged grudgingly, clearly not wanting to separate from his brother. He was surprised when Castiel dropped down next to him rather heavily. The angel's body was being wracked with shudders and a soft sound escaped the celestial's lips as he moved his injured wing. A few seconds later soft feathers brushed up against Dean's bare skin and the hunter shuddered at the feeling.

"Did I hurt you?" The innocent question made Dean shut his eyes.

"No, your feathers….they…are soft." The hunter mumbled.

An amused sound escaped the angel's lips as he concentrated his body heat into his wings, effectively acting as a soft heating blanket for the brothers. The wing furled around Sam was almost completely resting upon bare skin. It was more then likely because that wing wasn't hurt, Dean reasoned feeling slightly jealous. The hunter wasn't ashamed to admit that the feathers brushing up against his skin felt amazing. A slow smirk traced itself across his chapped lips as he mentally pictured a well endowed woman sporting a pair of wings. The things she could have those wings do…

He was jolted out of his thoughts when the wing trembled slightly as if it was annoyed. His fingers fell from where'd they had been stroking and went to his lap. It was a shame that Ana hadn't had her wings when they'd had sex in the back of the Impala.

"Call Bobby." The angel demanded as he deposited a cell phone onto Dean's lap.

"How'd you keep this thing dry?"

There was no response from the angel and Dean realized that the celestial being was keeping watch for something. The deep blue eyes were scanning the horizon line warily.

"Cas? What's wrong?" Sam's voice piped up from the other side of the angel and Dean jumped in surprise. His brother had been quite for so long he'd almost forgotten he was even awake.

"I was forced to use my…mojo…" The angel explained tiredly, "I'm afraid it might have alerted Heaven of my whereabouts."

"Oh."

There was silence from Dean's two companions after that but he didn't mind. Bobby was cranky, obviously not thrilled about being called at two in the morning only to hear that all three of his boys had gotten beaten up by Frosty the Snowman. The thought struck Dean as funny after he'd hung up and he couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up from inside of him. "Bobby's sending a friend to come get us." He informed the other two. "He should be here in about an hour."

"What is so funny?" Castiel's voice sounded from next to him, the angel's head tilted to the side.

"Dude, you got ass-reamed by a freaking teenage-mutant-ninja-turtle and we just got ass-reamed by Frosty the Snowman."

_**The End**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**** So if it wasn't made clear at the end, our boys got their butts kicked by Frosty the Snowman. **

**As always reviews are loved, adored, cherished, worshipped…. So, my dear readers, leave me a review!**


End file.
